


𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑹𝒊𝒔𝒌 𝑶𝒇 𝑭𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑰𝒏 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 |ON HOLD|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: CF, F/F, M/M, Multi, Other, lung trasnplant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: freddie has cystic fibrosis,he has three mums,Brianna,Joan and Regina. when Freddie has to stay in hospital due to his cystic fibrosis getting worse,he meets a boy with B Cepacia also with Cystic fibrosis,George michael,Freddie's friend Brian is in the hospital too,with Cystic fibrosis,the worst happens,Brian ends up passing away due to choking,and a code blue.yet all three of his mums work in a hospital,Brianna is a nurse,Regina is a doctor,Joan is a nurse.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor/John Deacon, Freddie Mercury - Relationship, George michael - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Freddie's Mask:_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie Deacon Taylor May:Sixteen_ **

**_Brian May:fifteen_ **

**_Roger Taylor:sixteen_ **

**_John deacon:sixteen_ **

**_George Michael:17_ **

_**Brianna May(Brian's older Sister):3** _ **_5_ **

_**Regina Taylor(rogers sister):34** _

_**Joan Deacon(Johns sister):3** _ **_5_ **

**_Relations_ **

**_Brianna:mummy to Freddie_ **

**_Joan:Mother to Freddie_ **

**_Regina:Mum to Freddie_ **

** _......................_ **

** _freddie has cystic fibrosis,he has three mums,Brianna,Joan and Regina. when Freddie has to stay in hospital due to his cystic fibrosis getting worse,he meets a boy with B Cepacia also with Cystic fibrosis,George michael,Freddie's friend Brian is in the hospital too,with Cystic fibrosis,the worst happens,Brian ends up passing away due to choking,and a code blue.yet all three of his mums work in a hospital,Brianna is a nurse,Regina is a doctor,Joan is a nurse.  
_ **

** _........................................._ **

** _June 3rd 1990,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm sixteen.I have three mums,Brianna who i call Mummy since she's the fun one and a nurse,Joan who i call Mother,she's the Strict one and a Nurse,then there's Regina who i call Mum,she's the party type of mum and a doctor.I love them,their my parents.I have Cystic fibrosis and anxiety,i have a service dog for my anxiety.

Cystic fibrosis affects the lungs,Mucus builds up in the air passages causing me to take a lot of medications and do treatments.like an afflo vest,i use it to shift mucus,a Nebuliser to cough it up.I've been in and out of hospital since i was six.My three mums adopted me when i was four,i was diagnosed with Cystic fibrosis when i was five.

I have school today."Freddie honey?",i hear Mother call.i pulled the duvet more over myself.I use a nasal Cannula.It connects to a portable machine in my back pack.I have a feeling i'm gonna end up in hospital again.I have a friend in hospital,Brian May,he's Mummy's brother."Freddie!Get up!",i giggle quietly.

"don't make come up there!",she threatened."Freddie!You've got 'til the count of three!",this time is was Mum."Leave me alone!",i yelled back.i hear my door open"Get up sleepyhead,take your medication,teeth brushed,get dressed,downstairs,in the car",Mother says,i roll my eyes."i know you don't want to get up",she says.

"you're mean",i pout"how am i mean",she asked"you make me get up early",i say"i'm your mother",she smiled,kissing my cheek.I got dressed after taking my medication,brushed my teeth."Apollo?",i called,he's my service dog for my anxiety.I walked downstairs.I was ambushed with kisses on my cheeks"Stop it!",i whined.

i got in the car,Mother is taking me to school today,they take turns everyday.We got to school"Be good,i love you",she says"love you too",i smile,she kissed my cheek. "you've got an appointment after school with Dr Lee",i nodded.I got Apollo out the car.

I hook his shoot leash onto his vest.I forgot to put on my Nasal Cannula.Mother ran up to me"forgetting something?",she asked.she helped me get it on,setting up the tube in the machine in my bag,"there you go honey",she says"thanks Mother",i smile,she kissed my cheek"Have a good day,i love you always",she says"i love you too",i say.

I went into school,holding into Apollo.I went to class.Sat down.Class went on as normal.I asked to go to the nurse,i had to do my afflo vest at school too"Morning Freddie",the school nurse,Mr Hardy says"Morning sir",i say."i've told you call me Ben",he says.i sat on the bed,got my afflo vest on,he turned it on.

he handed me a sick bowl to cough up the Mucus while i used my nebulizer.After an hour,i took off the vest."your Mum is here",he says"which one?",i smirk."you have three?",he asked,i nodded.Just as i thought,mum came in"come here darling",she says,i walk to her.She picked me up.

Mum and i go to the car with Apollo,"Good day?",she asked,i nodded.She kissed my cheek.i put on my mask,i have to wear one.its blue with a filter.We pulled up to the hospital."mum,i'm scared",i admitted."darling its okay",she says.We got out the car with Apollo"mask mum!",i say"i don't have to silly",she says"yes you do,i have Cystic fibrosis,i don't want to get you sick",i say"awe",she says. 

I pouted through my mask."stop the pout",she says."Freddie Taylor May?",Dr Lee's Assistant Dr Malek calls.We followed him inside,"alright hope up Freddie",Dr lee says,i sat on the bed.he put the cuff around my arm."so how's school been?",he asked"its been okay",i say.

"Freddie,you're lying",mum says."i'm not",i say."Freddie",Mum warned.Dr Lee took my temperature."well all is fine",he says."Freddie,three of us know you're lying",Dr Malek says."i'm not lying!",i say."watch your attitude!",Mum warned."I'm not lying Mum",i say.I went out to the car,sulked.

"you're in big trouble when we get home",Mum says."Whatever",i mumbled.We got home,i went to my room,slamming the door shut."Freddie Deacon Taylor may!",Mummy yelled from downstairs,uh oh i'm in trouble."Get down here this instant before i come up there and drag you down myself!",she then yelled.

I stomped downstairs"Freddie",Mother warned."i'm being accused of lying",i say."sit down now",Mummy says,i do on the sofa."Freddie,tell me the truth is anything going on at school,you wont tell us?",Mummy asked"No",i say."Freddie,we're your mothers,you gotta tell us",she says,threatening to tickle me.

"Don't tickle me",i squeaked."i wont if you tell us",she says,sitting to next to me.I got up,walked to the kitchen,made myself a drink,got to **_'studying'_**

"Freddie Deacon Taylor May,give us the truth",Mum says."no",i say"Leave me alone",i say."Not a chance",Mummy says."i'm not telling",i say"alright then.she picked me up"careful",i squeaked."sorry honey bunny",she says.

"Mummy,i am lying",i say"i knew it",she says."promise not to tell Mum and mother?",i ask,she nodded."Well,i'm being bullied at school",i say."for what?",she asked"for being different",i sighed"for having three mums,i get insulted everyday",i say.

"don't cry honey bunny",she says"i'm sorry for lying",i say"its okay baby",she says."its okay",she says,she kissed my cheek."is everything okay?",Mum asked,i nodded."Freddie,you gotta tell them",Mummy says.

"don't wanna",i say."Freddie",she says."tell them or i will",she says.I wouldn't"our baby is being bullied at school for us three being his mums",she says."why didn't you tell us?",Mother asked"i was scared to,"i say. 

"Honey,when it comes to stuff like this,you have to tell us",Mum says."I know,i'm sorry",i say."don't cry honey",she says"you're not in trouble",Mother says.I went to my room.My anxiety acting up,Apollo laid on my thighs. 

My mums do have contact with my biological parents,my Biological sister had been killed in a car accident,involving a drunk driver.I still miss her."I love you Kash",i muttered quietly"baby?",it was Mummy"yes?",i squeaked"you feeling okay?",she asked,i shook my head"what's wrong?",she asked"i want Kash back",i say.

"i think we all do baby,we know how much you miss her",she says."its not fair",i say."i know",she says,kissing my cheek.she made me face her,"come here,i wanna show you something",she says,i sat on her lap,she pulled out a photo book.

"look,this is me and Brian when we were kids.It was hard for us too,remember when you two first met,that was then,mum,mother and i adopted you,we kept you six feet apart for a reason,that was the day he had been diagnosed with CF",she says

" few days after,you were diagnosed with it,we fought hand and foot to get you the medication you needed",she says.

she kissed my head."get some sleep",she says,i nodded.

**_ June 4th 1990,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear Mum say"Good morning",she smiled"Morning mum",i yawn,she kissed my cheek."get up and dressed,you've got a meeting with Dr Lee",i nodded.i rub my eyes tiredly."i'm tired",i whine"i know",she says.I got up,brushed my teeth,put on a T shirt and jeans.i got my trainers on,I put in my nasal tube,grabbed my bag and Apollo's leash. 

I walk downstairs."Good Morning",Mummy says"Morning Mummy",i smile."remember Freddie,you're everything,don't let people bring you down",she says."okay Mummy",i smile,she kissed my forehead.i wanted her to take me.We got in the car,i sat in the front with her. 

After an hour of driving,we got to the hospital.Mummy picked me up,kissing my cheek.We got Apollo out the car too once she put me down"hold my hand",she says,i put my mask on.We got to Dr Lee's office,"Morning Freddie",he says"Morning Doc",i say.

"alright,hope up for me"he says,since Mummy is in her uniform for work,she's allowed to help.Dr Lee rolled up my sleeve."i'm surprised she didn't tell you",he says"tell me what?",i ask,getting anxious,"you've gotta get the flu shot",he says"what?!",i freaked

"Freddie,baby,its okay",Mummy says"look at me please"i do,she wiped my tears softly,kissing my forehead."its okay,deep breaths for me",she says"Mummy,i have CF",i say."soft breaths then",she smiled."in through the nose,out through the mouth",she says. 

"good boy,you're doing so well",she cooed.Next thing i knew,it was over."you did so well",she says."I'm proud of you",she says."T...that's it?",i ask"mhmm all done",Dr Lee says.he was considering admitting me into hospital.i didn't want that to happen,i wanted to be with my mums.

mummy took me home,i stayed with her,refusing to leave her side.They got a babysitter for me,they had work."Freddie,let us leave",Mum says"nuh uh",i say"well alright then",Mother says,picking me up,sitting me on the sofa"stay here,do not move",she says,i smirked."he wants cuddles",Mummy says,giving a big one,not to tight.

"Mummy loves you",she says,before handing me off to mum,i got the same but kisses all over my cheeks.Mother gave me a big kiss on my cheek,hugging me"love you baby,be good okay?No parties",she says,i giggled."love you Mother,Mummy and Mum",i say"we love you too baby,we wont be long tonight",Mum says,i nodded.

they kiss my cheeks."up to bed,you need your rest",Mother says,"i'm sixteen",i say"yes,but you need to rest Freddie,you can't be wearing yourself out so much",Mummy says."i know",i pout."Fine!",Mum gave in,i got my mask on.put on my nasal cannula,got my trainers on,leashed up Apollo.

I sat with mummy in the backseats of the car.We got to the hospital "Mummy?",i say"yes baby",she says"Can i go up the NICU pleaase?",i ask"sure,but be careful",she says,i nodded,she left mum and mother know.I went up to the NICU with Apollo.

"Freddie May is that you?",the familiar voice of Brian asked"sure is May",i say"six feet",i smirked."how are you?",he asked"i'm okay",i say"how's my sister",he asked"she's fine,she's a great Mum",i say.

"Brian Harold May!",Mummy,oh shit."back to your room now",she tells him"Bree!",he whined"don't Bree me,back to your room,six feet",she says."yes Bree",he says behind his mask"see ya Freddie",he says"bye Bri",i smile."Freddie,you should know better,six feet",she says"I know Mummy",i say. 

"Dr Lee wants to talk to you",she says"again",i sighed"i'm not going",i say."yes you are",she says,Mum and Mother came up.

"No i'm not",i say.i felt myself get picked me up,startling me."Mother!"i whined."hush Freddie",she says.They took me to Dr Lee's office,Mother wouldn't let go of me."Let go of me",i whined"No,you'll try and run",she says"I don't wanna stay in hospital again!",i say."Freddie",Dr Lee says.

i clung to Mother tightly."Freddie,i'm gonna have to admit you",he says,i decided to make a run for it."oh no you don't",Mum says.i dodged her.i went to the car.Locked the doors.Apollo alerted me,i took my anxiety medication,Xanax."Freddie!Unlock the doors!",i wouldn't.

i was on the verge of fainting.Apollo is a Golden Retriever."Freddie!",i look at them.Mum smashed in the window.unlocking the door"Freddie",she says.she pulled me to her."shh shh,its alright honey",she says."Its alright",she says."shh its okay",she cooed."i..i'm sorry",i sniffle"shh honey bunny".Mummy then says,i hate anxiety.

"anxiety attack?",Mother asked,i nodded."its okay honey bunny",Mummy says.She took me from Mum,holding me close,shushing me."i wanna go home",i sniffle."Okay",Mum says,i curled up with Mummy in the backseats.Mother pulled into the drive,i went to the bathroom.I showered,washed my hands under the shower with soap. 

I dried off,put on clean boxers,jogging bottoms,hoodie,got my nasal cannula on.went downstairs,i forgot to mention i have a G tube button,it helps me eat,i eat by mouth and by tube."does our little baby want dinner?",Mummy cooed."yes Mummy",i giggle.

I sat at the table.Mummy came to me."mummy,am i a freak?",i ask"No,you're not honey,you're adorable,Handsome",she says.she lifts my hoodie,kissing above my G tube."which pad tonight?",she asked"Monkey one",i smile,i held my hoodie up,she gently put it around my button,clipping it together."there you go my little bunny",she says."i love you Mummy",i say"i love you too",she says"i always will",she says.

she kissed around my button a few more times making me giggle."stop giggling",she baby talked me"it tickles",i pout.she gave me a small raspberry under my belly button.I giggled. "dinners served",Mum says."did you wash your hands?",Mother asked"yes Mother",i say.I ate my dinner. 

Washed my plate,went to bed,laid in bed really.Mummy came in,"i gotta clean around your button",she says.i lift my hoodie,she dipped the cotton bud in soapy water,gently cleaning around it"Mummy!it tickles!",i giggle."awe",she cooed."this does look infected",she then says.

she finished cleaning it.She kissed my forehead softly,tucking me in"Mummy loves you"she says"love you too Mummy",i say.


	2. Hospital again

**_ June fifth 1990,Wednesday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

"Freddie,time to get up",i hear Mum say softly,stroking my cheek"go away",i whined"No can do",she says.Apollo came and licked my face"i'm up",i yawned.

I got dressed into a hoodie,jeans,trainers,brushed my teeth."we've gotta get your button checked out",she says,i nodded.I got Apollo ready,Mum helped me with my nasal cannula.hooking it behind my ears after braiding my hair"Kitten,what's wrong?",she asked"i'm scared",i say"don't be,its gonna be okay",she says"i promise",she smiled.

she hugged me,i hid my face in her neck,she rubbed my back softly.she carried me downstairs,my heart's pounding,i'm terrified.I hate being stuck in hospital,i mean i have Brian so.I fell asleep on Mum,i heard them talking,i started waking up in the car"Morning sleepyhead",Mother says"Morning",i yawned.

We got to the hospital."up?",i ask,still tired,Mummy carried me this time.We got to her exam room,she lay me on the bed.Mum rolled up my top"i bet that hurts",she says,i nodded."its infected,it needs to be replaced",Mother says,i whimper"you'll be asleep the whole time",she then says

"i'll be there when you wake up",Mum says.I nodded.they had me change into a crappy hospital gown.i kept my jogging bottoms on.We go up to surgery.we go into a free room.Mum lifts me onto the bed.I eyed the IV.

she put the numbing cream on my hand,left hand.before wiping it off and putting the IV in."i'm scared"i say"Freddie,its gonna be okay,you'll be asleep the whole time,one of us will be here when you wake up,i promise",Mother says."alright,they're ready",Mum says.

Mummy and mother swung me between them, being careful of the IV in my hand.Mum picked me up,bridal style.We soon got Surgery.Mum laid me on the table/bed in the room,she held my hand.a mask was put over my face"count back from Ten",Mum says."ten.....Nine....eight.....seven......six.....",i drifted into dream land.

**_ Forty five minutes later _ **

I started coming round,its been almost an hour."mum?",i croaked"Sorry honey wrong one", Mother."How're you feeling?",she asked"sore",i say."lets have a look",she says"much better",she says.she sat up the bed,i was moved to the Kids/teens section of the hospital.as always Brian's door is open,i peer him.

he looked over,caught me staring.he smiled at me.i smile back.We got to my room,Mother helped me onto the bed.She sat up the bed so i'm more comfortable."do you want your fluffy blanket?",she asked,i nodded.she put it on me."Am i allowed to see Brian?",i ask"Not until you're fully awake",she says,i nodded.Mummy came in.

"hey kitten",she says"Hi",i yawn.she kissed my forehead."how're you feeling?",she asked."sore and tired",i say.Mum gave me painkillers through my IV, "it should kick in soon",she smiled"i love you",i say"we love you too Freddie,you're our son",Mother says."i'm gonna keep asking to see Brian",i smirk.

"as long as you put your mask on",Mum says,i nodded.I put it on.over my nasal cannula since i have Cystic fibrosis."I'll go get him",Mum says,i nodded."Roger and John are here",Mummy says"let them in",i say."Freddie!",Roger.

"hey Rog",i say"what brings you here?",he asked"my G tube had to be replaced",i say."John?",i say."what",he says."don't be rude,i've not long had surgery",i say.Mother helped me sit up."Ready to eat?",Mum asked,i nodded."since you're healing from your surgery,you can have anything you want",Mummy says"okay then,i want pancakes with syrup,Orange juice,",i say"well then",Mum says"please",i pout.

"oh alright",they say,kissing my cheeks."well looks like our sisters,make great mums",Roger says"yeah they do,they love me,spoil me,i get anything i wan~",i was cut off"No you don't!",mum calls out.

"you beg us to get you stuff,we spoil you sometimes",she says."just had to ruin it",i pout"stop it",she warned."here's the princes food",Mummy says,i blushed"thank you",i smile,sitting up carefully."eat up",Mum says.i started eating.I finished in under an hour. 

"can i go to the NICU?",i ask"sure,mask",Mum says,i nodded,putting it on.I went to the NICU alone."umm excuse me?",someone says"sorry,didn't realise i wasn't alone",i say "six feet",i say."George",he says"Freddie",i say

"I've seen you here before",he says"yeah",i say."i often stay in hospital",i say."Michael!Back to your room,six feet at all times,i don't want any of you to get sick",My mother says."yes Nurse",he gave in.

"he seems nice",i say"he is",Mother says."he also has Cystic fibrosis and B Cepacia,you gotta be careful,i don't want you to get B Cepacia",she says.I nodded."Freddie,me and your mum,mummy,we care about you,we don't want you to get sick with B Cepacia and lose you,its incurable,a lung transplant wont save anyone with it",i nodded.

"don't walk away!",she says,i flip her off"don't swear at me!",she scolds"leave me alone!",i snapped.I discharged myself,got home,let myself in,packed a bag,i was planning to run away.I grabbed Apollo's leash,left them a note.

**_Dear mummy,mum,mother,  
I have Decided that im gonna run away,you wont be able to find me,its clear you want to use me as your little drug rat.all you had to do WAS GET RID OF ME! This is why i act cold sometimes,its not the anxiety,its not CF,its you.i hate you so much,get out of my life,  
_ **

**_Freddie,your drug rat,_ **

I got a cab to the train station,London bridge.I got a ticket to central London,got on the train with my bag and Apollo.My phone went off,Roger,telling me his sister,my mum is mad at me.I got to central London after an hour.I got lost......

my anxiety kicked in,Apollo pulled me to the Taxi rank.i got a taxi back to the underground.crying on a bench.Oh shit.I'm stranded.the next train is an hour away.i remember my nasal cannula,i put it on.Apollo calmed me down.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_**"Freddie,im gonna come and get you"** _

_"how do i know this isn't my mother using her brothers phone!"_

_**"its not,she,Bree and Reg,are looking for you"** _

_"i dont want to be found"_

_**"Freddie "** _

_"shut up,i dont want to be found John,i wont tell you"_

_**"well,Freddie,Joan is right behind me,reading everything"** _

_"dont care goodbye"_

_**"Freddie!"** _

Serves him right,it was getting late.I'm scared,hungry.I got on the train back to Kensington.

I got kicked off,now i'm stuck,scared,hungry.

_**(John,** Freddie)_

_"JOHN!"_

_**"Freddie,this is your mother"** _

_"Im sorry"_

_**"to right",** _

_"im scared,hungry,alone"_

_**"where are you?"** _

_"i dont know"_

**_"get on the next train to london Vic"_ **

_"okay"_

_**"once you get there,stay there,Mum will come get you"** _

_"okay"_

_**"good boy"** _

I did as told,got off at London Vic,cold,hungry,alone."baby!",Mum.I walked to her in tears,shivering."i'm sorry",i say"shh,that doesn't right now",she says.she got me wrapped up,we got home."honey bunny",Mummy says,she held me to her,shushing me gently.

"i'm sorry",i sniffle."that doesn't matter right now,we'll deal with it in the morning",Mother says.she took me to my room,helped me change"i'm sorry,i really am",i say"i know",she says."you can sleep with us tonight",she smiled.

she picked me up"i'm cold",i say.we got to their room,i fell asleep in her arms.

**_ June sixth 1990,Thursday _ **

"Freddie,wake up darling",i hear Mummy say."Good morning",she smiled"mhmm",i hummed.she rolled up my shirt"stop it",i whined tiredly."gotta clean it",she says.i let her.

Mum and Mother came into my room,"Morning",they say"mhmm",i yawned.I hissed,i got dressed into a warm hoodie and jogging bottoms.Mummy carried me downstairs,i was almost falling asleep again. "Freddie,you need to eat",Mum says"tired",i say"i know baby",Mother says."what if its through the tube?",Mummy suggests,i nodded .

she lay me on the sofa with a fluffy blanket.Mummy sets up my feed bag,"Freddie,what you did yesterday wasn't okay",Mum says softly,"i know",i mumbled."that means,no phone for a week",she says.i ignored it.

"Freddie",Mother says."i'm sorry alright?!",i say.my feed finished.i flushed it out,disconnected it,closed the button.put on a button pad."Freddie",Mum says"yes Mum",i say."give us a proper apology",she says"why should i",i say"because freddie,this isn't like you",Mother says"i'm sorry for being a fucking brat,put me in the system,get rid of me,i'll be gone",i say,i went to my room,slamming the door shut behind me,sat on my bed,with my nasal cannula in my nose.

i threw a picture across the room,it the wall.My anger took over, i smashed every picture in my room."Freddie?",oh shit"G....go away!",i cried.She came in."Freddie,",she sighed,it was Mother"G....Get out!",i say,i was in tears once again.

"look at me",she says"No,you'll just stick me in hospital and leave again",i say"Freddie,",she says"go the fuck away",i say."car now",she says,i do with my bag and Apollo.she took me to the hospital.took me up to my room,"Freddie,we admit you into hospital to keep an eye on you",she says.

she made me take my medication"I don't wanna be here",i started crying."Freddie honey",she says."i wanna go home",i say."i know,but i gotta admit you into hospital",she says.I nodded,sniffling."I wanna go home!",i say."i know",she says,hugging me."please Mother",i begged.

"hey shh,its okay,you're working yourself up",she says."i wanna go home!",i say."i know baby",she says.she held me to her as i cried."shh,its okay",she says.i let her do my feed for me.she stroked my hair softly."i wanna go home Mother",i sniffle"i know you do honey",she kissed my forehead.

"i'll be back in a bit"she says"i wanna go home",i say."i know",she says,Mummy came in,"take home!",i beg,she picked me up,rocked me softly."its okay",she says."go to sleep honey",she says.I started falling asleep.

she lay me in the bed,kissing my cheek."Don't go Mummy",i fell asleep.I wanted to go home.

** _June 7th 1990,Friday_ **

"Good morning darling",Mummy says."i wanna go home Mummy",i say."I know baby boo",she says.I went to the NICU after taking my medication and doing my afflo vest.I saw Brian,"hey Bri",i sighed"back again",he asked"against my will",i say.

"i doubt that",he says"really,i was forced here",i say."i'll run away again",i say."take me with you",he says"can't,six feet",i say.I discharged myself,"where do you think you're going?",Mum asked"leaving",i say.

i pushed past her,upset,annoyed."Brian go back!",i say."six fucking feet",i say.I got to the train station.got a ticket,"Freeze right there!",Mother came up to me,dragged me to the car."you are in so much trouble!",she says."yes Mother",i say,we got home,she made me sit on the sofa. 

i wasn't happy.Mum and Mummy came in"Phone now",Mum says,i gave it to her."you don't fucking run away,go to your room!You're grounded for two weeks!",Mother says,i nodded,i went to my room,slammed the door behind me before sliding down it,letting the tears go,

_why cant i be normal?  
Im a Freak  
_ _i dont deserve parents_

I kept crying until i cried myself to sleep on the floor.

**_ June 8th 1990,Saturday _ **

Mum came in,"get up",she says"fuck off",i spat.got spanked.I walked downstairs in a hoodie and jeans,teeth brushed.took my medication,did my afflo vest and nebuliser.Mum made me sit in the car,we pulled up to the hospital.Mummy and mother had grip on my arms."let me go",i say"No",Mum says.

"you're in big trouble mister",she says"i'm sixteen not five",i say"stop the attitude",she warned.I only snarled.Mum pulled my hair as a warning.They pinned me to the hospital bed in my room,grabbing restraints so i couldn't leave.

"STOP IT!I'M FUCKING TERRIFIED ALRIGHT?!",i blurted."J.....Just g get out",i say. "No",they say."why didn't you tell us",Mum asked"i don't know",i say."yes you do",Mother says."I don't want to be in hospital,alone,it sucks",i say."you've got us here Freddie,we see you every day",Mummy says.

"CODE BLUE!",oh shit.I went to Brian's room,broke down crying.i dropped to my knees,crying"N no,Brian"i sobbed."never got to fucking hug him!",i cried."I love you",i say."Never got to ask him out!",i say.Mum came to me."Freddie,he's okay",she says."he's fucking dead",i say."Brian's dead",i say."no,he's not",she says.

i went to the NICU.I was crying."i love you brian",i sniffle"love you too",i turn around"y.....you're not dead",i say"No?",he says.i didn't care anymore.i broke the six foot rule."its okay",he says.i had my mask on,he's got his on."i'm okay",he says."I'm okay Freddie",he says"i don't care",i say."Boys!",oh shit,i wouldn't move,Brian has his arms around me.

"look at me",he says,i do"Freddie,i love you so much",he says"I love you too",i say."I don't want you to ever leave me",i say"i'm not",he says."i promise",he says."Freddie,there's a match for you to get the lungs",Mum then says."i don't want them!",i say.

"take them Freddie",Brian says."i'll be there when you wake up",he says"i promise",he says.I nodded,Mum took me to surgery."Mum,i'm scared",i say."its gonna be okay,i promise",she says."i'm letting you and Brian break the six foot rule,but you gotta have your mask on at all times around him now",i nodded,we got to surgery,mum lifted me onto the bed,helped me change. 

i lay on the table,Mum held my hand was i was put under.I had slipped into dream land.

**_ Six hours later _ **

I started coming round,oxygen mask on my face."Freddie,",i look over to the voice,Brian.i smiled tiredly despite just waking up.he has his mask on."how're you feeling?",he asked"tired",i say,Mother walked in,"Brian six feet",she says"Mum said",i say."he's allowed close to me as long as we have our masks on",i say.

Brian gave me a teddy bear."awe",i blush."i've gotta dash",he says,i pouted.he hugged me gently. 


End file.
